


One night at a time

by TakenByBooBear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByBooBear/pseuds/TakenByBooBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just sex.</p><p> Zayn's the main character who's meeting up with a chick he has known for quite some time. She doesn't want to get emotionally involved for several reasons.. </p><p>The whole thing is written in her point of view.</p><p>There's not much of a story here yet the tiny bit of this that isn't sex I believe you'll understand as time passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night at a time

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be the best thing you've ever read though I hope you'll kind of enjoy it anyway.. x

His dark eyes were sparkling in the dull light and I could tell he was after more than he dared to tell me. I slowly moved my right hand up towards his face and carefully let my fingers wander along his perfectly shaped jaw line. I tried to hold a giggle back as his hands were moving in purpose to gently grab my both wrists. Suddenly he had this cheeky grin on his face and from nowhere shivers started spreading along my back. I bit my lower lip and studied his every breath closely. As his hands were holding my wrists tightly he started pulling me in to his arms.

I laid my head down on his warm chest and felt his heart beating underneath my ear. He made feel safe and at that moment I couldn't have cared less about his intentions. The grip he had around my wrists gradually loosened up and instead his arms shaped themselves around my tiny body. His lips gently caressed my forehead and slowly continued towards my lips as he leaned down. I looked up and met his gaze before touching his soft lips with mine. He started kissing me passionately and from that moment I knew there was no turning back.

His large hands soon had a firm grip around my waist I couldn't help but moan. His lips suddenly moved away from mine and before I knew it his was roughly kissing my neck, leaving quite a few love bites behind. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip as hard as I could to keep myself from making any kind of weird noises.

Without even realizing it we had started moving closer to the large bed that was standing a few meters away from the half opened window we earlier had been standing by. I didn't stop him, wanted him just as wanted me even if that wasn’t how it was supposed to be. I couldn't help the excitement that suddenly overwhelmed me and soon I was seated on the side of the bed.

He gently let go of my aroused body and leaved me sitting there, only to watch him remove his shirt revealing his bare chest. I smirked at him and started unbuttoning my blouse that I figured would be nothing but unnecessary. Without saying a word he quickly moved over to me and joined me on the bed, unbuttoning the last few buttons for me. His smile was priceless and I could barely continue breathing normally as he playfully throwed the blouse down on the floor. I laid my hands around his neck and kissed him softly before once again letting him go.

 _ **"Lay down."**_ he demanded and smirked at my surprised facial expression. I did as he said and laid down across the bed letting my fingers grab the white sheets. I looked straight up and felt how his hands gently started wandering downwards from my belly getting closer and closer to the opening of my blue jeans where they paused. I carefully moved my gaze down meeting his eyes that almost seemed to be glowing. _ **"Do you mind?"**_ He asked in a raspy voice and nodded down as he carefully opened the top button to later move on to the zipper. **_"Go ahead."_** I whispered and smirked at his amused face. I laid back down and felt his hands moving down along with my pants that he throwed down on the floor as well. He leaned down and soon i could feel his lips playing along the edge of my lace underwear. My breaths were fast and I started shivering even more as he finally started pulling my panties down leaving me wearing nothing but my bra. His hands slowly started moving gracefully on my inner thighs before he firmly grabbed my hips to pull me closer. I giggled softly as I turned my gaze up to watch his face as he keeled down on the floor by the bed. My bottom was still resting on the edge of the bed but soon he lifted my legs up only to place them on his own shoulders.

I once again laid down and felt how his breath slowly came closer to my now very wet bellow. Before I knew it I could feel his lips gently touching me, and then carefully continuing with fondling my most sensitive areas. I moaned quietly as he suddenly pulled me even closer. I tried my very hardest to hold my emotions in but could barely pull that off. I let my hands wander down to grab his already messy hair letting my fingers go through it as he kept on pleasuring me with his delicate tongue.

Soon I could feel how his face distanced itself from me and instead came closer to my upper body. He left the floor and joined me back up on the bed. I was still breathing heavily and I couldn't help but smile at him as he studied my every move. He help me up on the centre of the bed before he started kissing my quite shaky lips with loads of passion. He was still wearing his pants and I figured they had to come off. I moved my hands, that were also shaking slightly, and carefully started unbuttoned his pants. I could feel him smiling against my lips before quickly helping with removing the last few pairs of clothing that was still on him. To tell from what I could now see he was more than ready, yet I really felt like making him feel good as well before moving on to what we both knew was waiting. I sat up straight and looked deep in to his eyes whilst nodding gently towards the floor next to the bed where he had been just a few moments earlier. He obviously understood what I had in mind as he stood up, looking down on me from above. I moved back as close to the edge of the bed a possible and gently moved my fingers up along his legs leaving him shivering. I could hear his breaths faster and more intense as I gently shaped my hand around the shaft of his penis. I kept eye contact with him as I slowly leaned in to carefully kiss the top of it before moving on to using my tongue. He looked me in the eyes whilst roughly grabbing my hair with his both hands. I let his dick slowly get deeper and deeper in to my mouth, sucking it gently, making him groan loudly. He could no longer focus and his gaze that before had been pointing straight at me was now wandering up towards the ceiling.

I kept on moving my lips along his penis until the moment when he was just about to explode. I wasn’t going to let him get there quite yet. I let my face distance itself from his bellow before quickly crawling back up on the middle of the bed. He remained standing for a minute, trying to catch his breath whilst smiling from underneath the hair that had fell down on his forehead. I laid down among the many pillows and pulled the duvet up to cover my body. I could see a grin spreading on his face and before I knew it he had pulled the duvet back down to join me underneath it.

His warm body was soon tightly pressed up against mine and I could feel his heart racing as I carefully buried my face right next to his neck. His hands immediately moved down to grab my waist as his lips carefully wandered along the side of my face. _**"You ok?"** _ he mumbled in a low voice whilst carefully making his way in between my legs. _**"Yeah."**_ I mumbled back shortly and reached up to quickly kiss him a before he lifted his upper body to be in a position on top of me. I spread my legs widely and just waited for him. The smile on his face was still there and as he moved himself up towards my body once again. "Good." he then smirked before grabbing his own penis to later place by the opening where it was going to enter my body that by now was unbelievably well prepared. I laid still and just waited, I could barely hold my excitement back as I watched him from underneath. Soon I could feel his dick approaching and before I knew it he was thrusting his full length in to me. I tried to hold back a scream but failed. I heard how he struggled with not moaning with no success since soon he was both groaning and slightly screaming. I wrapped my arms around him and let my nails slowly burry themselves deeper and deeper in to his skin. He kept on thrusting in and out of me whilst moaning violently. His breath was tickling my ear as his breathings got faster and faster. Suddenly his lips were moving over to roughly silent me with a deep and kiss. He trusted in to me once again, this time both harder and deeper than before. I screamed out loud against his lips and grabbed his back to try and calm myself down even though I knew it wouldn't help.

His thrusts kept on getting more intense and I started getting more and more out of control. His lips were still tightly pressed against mine and once in a while his tongue sneaked in only to make me moan even loader. His penis we're still moving inside me and I could under no circumstances stop the sounds that were coming out of my mouth. After a few more moment I just couldn't hold myself back, I let loose and felt myself exploding whilst he started thrusting faster until he finally joined me in quite a few loud groans that later started to fade.

As he carefully pulled himself out of me I noticed how his forehead and upper body was soaked in sweet. He laid down beside me and I just couldn't help but carefully laying my hand to rest on his perfectly shaped stomach. His eyes slowly wandered along my arm before stopping to stare at my exhausted facial expression. "I didn't hurt you, right?" he suddenly asked and I could see a tiny glimpse of fear hiding in his eyes that always seemed so confident and secure. "Of course not." I whispered and crawled up to kiss his lips softly one last time before sitting up on the edge if the bed, this time to leave. **_"You can stay you know, if you like."_ ** he said in a rather desperate voice as I stood up starting to collect my clothes that were laying all over the floor.

 _ **"I can't."**_ I said and tried not to sound disappointed in anyway. I couldn’t let him see how bad I wanted to be there with him. I had done my job and no matter what I was feeling, I had to go.

He remained silent, still lying there on the bed that now was everything but nicely made. I tried my very hardest not to look at him, I knew that would only make it harder for both of us. I quickly slipped back in to my jeans before then picking my blouse up to put that on as well.

 ** _“Your money’s on the table over there.”_** He suddenly said in a rather cold voice whilst pointing carelessly towards the other side of the room. I nodded without letting his eyes as much as glance over at mine before wandering over there to grab the bills he had left there in a sealed envelope. I didn’t bother to count them, I knew he would never even think of fooling me.

I made my way from the table to the door that was leading out from the room. **_“Thanks..”_** I said quietly and carefully laid my hand on the door handle to gently push it down and make my way out. _ **“I’ll call you later then?”**_ He asked as I got the door open and took a few steps in the direction I was heading. I bit my lower lip hard and took a few deep breaths before I continued walking without saying another word. I hated leaving him, I really hated it. But I had to, I had no other choice.


End file.
